The invention relates to a method for coating surface regions of functional patterns arranged on a substrate and/or of surface regions of electronic components arranged on the substrate. Devices are created for said methods. Different functions are assigned to the coatings. They can be for example electrical or thermal insulations, or a mechanical protection. From this point on semiconductor chips will be used as exemplary electronic components. All conventional semiconductor components are semiconductor chips. Functional patterns are all the structures that are assigned to a particular purpose and arranged on a substrate.
According to conventional methods a coating is applied in which only one insulation layer is created in the corresponding function level located on a substrate or on semiconductor chips in such a way that the properties of the insulation are adapted to different functional patterns or semiconductor chips. The adaptation of the single insulation layer to different functional patterns or semiconductor chips is only approximate. If for example it is intended that an insulation layer, with respect to its electrically insulating properties, must take account of various voltage levels in individual components, the thickness of the single insulation layer must be adapted to the highest voltage level. The extent to which the electrical, thermal and thermo-mechanical properties of the whole component can be adapted is therefore only limited. It is apparent that for example thinner insulation layers are adequate for the individual components that have lower voltage levels. In the conventional approach the single insulation layer is adapted to the most extreme of the requirements, such as the dielectric strength. By the same token, in the case of the single insulation layer this disadvantage occurs for thermal insulations of different individual components. In this case the thermal insulating properties of the single insulation layer must also be adapted to the most extreme individual component. This likewise concerns thermo-mechanical requirements for the properties of the single insulation layer. The single insulation layer can also be adapted so that an average value of properties is selected in respect of, for example, the dielectric requirements for said single insulation layer. In the conventional approach the single insulation layer is inadequately adapted to the requirements of the functional pattern and/or the semiconductor chip. In either case the adaptation of the single insulation layer can be too extreme or inadequate. The conventional approach uses an insulating material that only approximates to the different requirements of individual components. A conventional coating of the single insulating material is applied for example by spray lacquering, physical vapor deposition (PVD), a dipping method, laminating, or as heat-cured paste printing (glob top). Because of the specific requirements imposed by functional patterns and/or semiconductor chips, the use of only one insulating material in a function level is disadvantageous.